


Я… помню

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Его память напоминала решето, лишь отголоски воспоминаний трепещущей нитью уводили в прошлое.





	Я… помню

_Баки просыпается от собственного крика, рвущего душу желания быть рядом, защитить, почувствовать снова… что или кого?_

Было бы проще, если бы он хоть что-нибудь помнил из жизни «до». Может, тогда бы понял, чего так отчаянно не хватало, что он искал каждое утро в Стиве, к чему прислушивался, натыкаясь на обеспокоенный взгляд? Но воспоминания зыбкой дымкой рассеивались под пальцами, не давая нормального ответа. А Баки знал, точно знал, что он где-то там, где-то «до». Вот только «до» чего?

_До войны?_

Смутные образы мирной жизни, родителей и сестёр вспоминались с большим трудом, словно затёртые фотоснимки в старом, рассыпающемся от времени фотоальбоме без подписей, давно перемешанные, расставленные в случайном порядке. По ним сложно хоть как-то правильно обозначить его жизнь, вычленить, откуда идёт это воспоминание, что не даёт уснуть, забыться, быть счастливым, выправить однажды сломанное, жить.

Единственное, что или кого точно из того времени помнил Баки – Стив, там был Стив, правда, совсем другой, без богатырского размаха в плечах, натянутой «правильной» дежурной улыбки, бликующего образа супергероя, без привычки в любой момент держать спину прямо и отбрасывать всё личное.

Тогда личным могло стать что угодно.

Там он мелкий, невозможно хрупкий, вертлявый и жутко надоедливый, прилипчивый пацан, который никогда не понимал слова «нет», а Баки так и не смог объяснить. Который сам его поцеловал и смотрел в глаза тревожно, отчаянно, ожидая в ответ чего угодно – смешка, толчка в грудь, удара, а не такого же неловкого поцелуя.

Это воспоминание грело, выстраивало в Баки Барнсе правильные параллели и направления, не давало окончательно свихнуться, но не оно тяготило мучительным чувством вины, потери. Да и Стив был рядом.

_До Аццано?_

До Аццано была война. Низкое серое небо, привкус пепла на языке и бесконечный холод.

Война вспоминалась больше запахом, чем картинками и образами. Но пахла для Баки не порохом и разрытой влажной землёй, как для остальных, а тонкими пожелтевшими листами бумаги и чернилами.

Баки помнил, что много писал писем, каких-то заметок, складывая их в деревянную коробку из-под сигар, которую приволок с собой из Бруклина, чтобы потом показать Стиву, рассказать о войне то, что видел своими глазами, без прикрас, киношного прилизанного лоска. Например, о том, что сюда совсем не стоит стремиться, нет в войне ни славы, ни героичности, ни всего того, что обещают в агитационных роликах перед фильмами в кинотеатрах. На войне никто никогда не побеждает, не оказывается прав и не запятнан её мерзостью. На войне только смерть и боль. Какая разница, чьи? По обе стороны баррикад одна и та же картина, одна и та же густая маслянистая грязь, замешанная на чужой крови.

И снова воспоминания не подходили, не ложились правильно на ощущение потери и чего-то ещё, что он забыл и никак не мог вспомнить.

_До поезда?_

Тот отрезок Баки помнил плохо, какими-то отрывками, подчас не имеющими никакого смысла кадрами. Порой приятными, тёплыми, иногда прокатывающимися по венам огненным шквалом, сметающим на пути все установки и настройки, выводя Зимнего из строя на долгие часы.

Он помнил темноту, холод железа под лопатками и огонь, бегущий по венам, переплавляющий внутри что-то важное, то, без чего трудно оставаться человеком. Помнил крики других пленников, звон запираемой решётки, дробный топот шагов конвоиров и тычок в спину автоматным дулом. Помнил человека в халате, с круглым лицом без лица – странное ломкое сочетание, но сколько он ни силился, ничего конкретнее неприятной улыбки, растягивающей тонкие бледные губы, и блеска стёкол в очках в памяти не всплывало, а то, что вспоминалось, калейдоскопом складывалось каждый раз во что-то новое.

Помнил нового Стива. Бег и опьяняющее чувство свободы. Сладость губ и тихие стоны.

_На мгновение воспоминание становится ярким, правильным, словно в тёмной комнате загорается свет и тут же тухнет._

Да, всего было много, слишком много за очень короткий период. И никакой конкретики, кроме болезненного ощущения собственной беспомощности, бесполезности.

Не было больше в Баки Барнсе того, кто спасал Стива Роджерса от неприятностей, кого тот явился спасать в одиночку, рискуя собственной жизнью.

Баки Барнс кончился, истлел на железном хирургическом столе, выгорел вместе с кровью и страхом, оставляя лишь истрёпанную оболочку и желание хоть немного пригодиться «своему Капитану».

Оттуда же, из того временного отрезка и другое воспоминание – первые прикосновения интимнее невинных поцелуев, взгляд глаза в глаза и неправильное запретное удовольствие, томным вздохом оседающее на губах, на языке солоноватым привкусом чужой спермы. Знакомые большие ладони под коленями, на заднице, восторг в пронзительно синих глазах, понимание на лицах Ревущих и стук сердца под ладонью.

Стук сердца?

_В груди что-то тревожно загудело. Снова мерный стук… сердца… но не Стив, Стив рядом, а тут что-то другое._

_До Гидры?_

Вот там всё как в тумане.

Нет Баки, нет воспоминаний Баки, о Баки, только голодное завывание ветра, темнота вокруг и дробный речитатив стука колёс поезда, звучащий всё тише и тише, уносящий его крики и ужас в синих глазах, видение протянутой руки и полёт, холод и снег, много снега, слишком много снега, много холода, пробравшегося внутрь, заковавшего «Баки» в броню, спрятавшего «Баки» от человека в халате и очках, чтобы он не добрался, не разрушил последнее, что осталось в нём от него самого.

_До «Какая прекрасная Детка мне досталась. Загляденье просто»?_

Зимний не помнил ничего.

Только вспышки, кадры, картинки. Но молчал и о них.

Не положены воспоминания техническому оборудованию, орудию, которому для чего-то придумали имя и образ, отличительный знак на металлическом плече, создали модель поведения и подарили, вручили в безраздельное пользование человечеству в лице тренера, дрессировщика, обычного человека с электрошоковой дубинкой и набором команд, хозяину «технического оборудования».

Хозяева менялись, условия содержания нет.

Пока вместо удара шокером за оскал жёсткие пальцы не сжали подбородок, разворачивая голову к себе.

– Какая прекрасная Детка мне досталась. Загляденье просто. А какая строптивая.

И красивые (Зимний впервые для себя назвал что-то красивым) искорки в светло-карих, почти жёлтых глазах.

_До «Баки!»?_

Последний Хозяин любил свои вещи, своих людей, заботился о них в непонятной, чуть грубоватой манере. Зимний помнил неожиданно сладкие, с лёгким клубничным вкусом, белковые болтушки и лучики морщинок в уголках глаз, когда Хозяин думал, что они одни.

Помнил удар в челюсть, привкус крови на губах и неправильный блеск в правильных красивых глазах, заглушающий яркие искорки. Помнил тихое шипение, жёсткую хватку на подбородке и…

– Какого хуя, Зимний? Выебнуться захотелось? Так я выебу, ты обращайся!

И три дня тишины. Ни одного взгляда в его сторону, ни одного жеста. Без похвалы, лёгкого, едва заметного для кого-то постороннего, прикосновения, без сладости клубники в белковых коктейлях.

Зато живой. Зато Зимний успел закрыть собой, прижать к груди хрупкого человечка, Хозяина, ставшего кем-то большим.

Три пули. Все три навылет и контрольным – ужас в светло-карих, почти жёлтых глазах, скорбно опущенные уголки губ.

Пусть наказывает. Зимний не выполнил приказа, не отошёл с позиции, проявил своеволие, решил сам, а значит, должен понести наказание. Без взглядов, прикосновений, клубники. Зато он запомнил тепло тела, бешеные удары пульса. Зато у него есть что-то своё.

_Пульс? Бешеное биение? Искривлённые страданием губы, ужас в глазах и пульс, настолько сильный, дробный, словно очередь из автомата._

_Но почему он забыл?_

_После «Баки!»?_

А после «Баки!» только Стив. Тревожный взгляд, ожидание и первая робкая улыбка, ладонь в ладони, несмелое прикосновение губ.

– Сопляк, ты так и не научился целоваться?

И румянец, стекающий со щёк на плечи, затягивающий шею, горящий на груди алыми вершинками сосков. Стоны, бьющие в подреберье, и пряный вкус семени на губах. Странные сны об одиночестве, пропитанные болью, страхом, жадным желанием жить и стуком, яростным биением пульса – той главной составляющей Баки Барнса, которая должна была отвалиться вместе со скорлупой под названием «Зимний Солдат», но, оказывается, приросла настолько крепко, что если рвать, то с мясом, выкорчевывать вместе с костями.

_Стив сжимает ладонь и кивает, улыбаясь глазами, когда они замирают у дверей палаты, когда входят сразу оба, и Баки, не выдерживая, бросается к постели Хозяина, больно ударяется коленями, ловит ладонь, прижимаясь губами к запястью, чтобы почувствовать пульс, узнать его, вспомнить, снова понять – живой._

_В нескольких шагах от Баки хмурит брови Стив, но смотрит без злости и пренебрежения, с какой-то незнакомой грустью._

_– Недалеко я от тебя убежал, да, Кэп? – хрипло каркает Хозяин и сжимает пальцами подбородок Баки. – Детка стала ещё прекраснее._

_И всё меняется._

_Баки узнаёт, что и у Хозяина есть имя, долго катает его на языке, лезет под руку греться, тянет за собой и Стива._

_Он помнит биение сердца под ладонью и частые удары пульса._

_Он помнит и помнят его._


End file.
